Homecoming
by katmeows4no1
Summary: Beka Cooper disappeared on her 22nd birthday without a trace. Now she comes home on the anniversary of her disappearence six years later. Now that she's back, will she be able to stop the evil plot that was the reason behind her disapearence?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc. They belong to Tamora Pierce.**

The rain fell heavily on the city of Corus. Everything was gray. Not even the pigeons were outside. It was the perfect day to compliment a day of mourning. Today, six years ago, Rebeka Cooper, the Terrier, Bloodhound, Mastiff, had disappeared. Today was also her birthday. If she was alive, she would be twenty-eight.

All of this went through Rosto the Piper's head as he sat on his throne in the Dancing Dove. He watched the rain pour outside through a large window in the front of the pub/inn. He had been sitting there for hours. Actually since an hour before dawn. Rosto stared out the window, thinking of the woman whom all of Corus mourned on this day. His love, their hero and protector. The only person who understood him more than he did himself. The woman who had become the most revered and feared Dog Tortall had ever seen.

As Rosto was lost in his memories, a hooded figure emerged from the fog and mist to appear at the end of the street. A flash of lightening from the dark sky above revealed briefly from beneath the hood, a pure black cat with mysterious, purple eyes draped around the shoulders of a pretty mot with piercing, ice-blue eyes.

She walked down the street, heading for the Dancing Dove. She wondered why no one was outside. Even on days like this, she remembered that people would be in the streets, doing errands, shopping and other things. The streets of Corus were never deserted. She remarked to the cat about this, he only responded with a _mrrt._ Shaking her head she noted the locked doors and shutters on every building on the street. The only light for her to see by was the faint candlelight that managed to leak through the slatted shutters of the windows.

The mot walked up to the door of the Dancing Dove. She froze, wondering if what she was doing was cracknobbed or not. Did he still love her? Even after she disappeared without a trace, without a letter or note of explanation? Did he think her dead? The cat reminded her that there was only one way to find out. Grumbling about how she hated it when the cat was right, she lifted her hand from beneath the dark cloak to grab the handle of the door and twisted to open the door. She quickly walked in out of the rain and turned to gently shut the door with her back to the room.

Rosto looked away from the window to see who had come through the door. Who was this hooded person? No one went outside on this day. He prepared to let a dagger slip into his hand from a sheath strapped to his arm. Lightning flashed, illuminating two pairs of eyes, turned slightly towards him. No, it couldn't be, he was imagining things.

The hooded person turned to face him directly. He slowly straightened in his throne, tensing for an attack. The person came towards him. Rosto slyly checked that all his daggers were in place.

The mot stopped in front of her love. She lifted her hands, palms forward to signify she meant no harm. Slowly, she lifted her hands to her hood and flipped it back, revealing her face.

"Beka…"

**Hi everyone! This chapter and onwards are now edited, hopefully I've gotten rid of all the kinks. Tell me if you spot any more. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Beka…" Rosto gasped. He was shocked. It was Beka, his Beka. "Is it really you?" he managed to choke out.

"Rosto…" she stroked his pale cheek with her left hand. He saw that she wore the charm bracelet he had given her just before she disappeared.

Rosto stepped forward, engulfing her in his arms. Tears flowed down his cheeks to come to a rest in Beka's shoulder length, soft, wavy hair. "Beka," he whispered over and over as he held her as if he would never let go again.

Beka's arms wrapped tightly around Rosto's neck, as she sobbed into his shoulder. She tangled her hands in his long, blond hair tightly, not willing to let go. She wanted only to stay in his arms forever. She had longed for the feeling of love and safety his arms offered her for so long, it was bliss to be held by him now.

It was Pounce that finally reminded them that they needed to tell their friends that Beka was home and well. It could _not_ wait until morning unless they wanted a bunch of angry friends on their hands; he told them when Beka and Rosto opened their mouths to argue. They both sighed at the same time, there was no questioning the Cat's reasoning.

Rosto kissed Beka gently on the lips, and then whispered softly, "Looks like we will have to catch up later." He sighed. "I really want to be selfish right now and keep you to myself for a couple days," he paused a moment to kiss her forehead, "but, I don't think that Aniki, Ersken, Kora, and everyone would forgive me for not announcing your return right away." He smiled wirily, Beka returned the smile with a soft kiss.

"Do you want me to call them down or would you like to do that yourself?" Rosto inquired mischievously.

Beka grinned, "I will." She turned and walked so that she was about six feet away from the bottom stair. She motioned for Pounce to join her. He trotted over to sit at her feet. After yawning as if to stretch his vocal cords, Pounce let out a roar equal to that of a lion. A crash was heard upstairs, followed by several shouts and curses.

"Hey! Who wants to hug me first?" Beka yelled up the stairs. Rosto came up behind Beka to wrap his arms around her.

Upstairs, everyone froze at the sound of her voice. They were all thinking _No way, it can't be…?_ A moment later, several bangs sounded throughout the building as doors both hidden and seen, slammed open. Aniki, with her hair wild, was the first down the stairs, followed closely by Phelan, Kora, and Ersken. Behind them were some rushers that had eaten breakfast with Beka and the group plenty of times. As each person came to a stop a couple feet from her and Rosto, they froze, shock and plenty of other emotions were apparent on each face. Soon there was a small crowd standing like statues in front of Rosto, Beka, and Pounce.

After a long silent minute of studying Beka, Aniki stepped forward. She stood right in front of Beka, with only two feet of space between the two of them. Wonderment flowed to the surface of Aniki's face. Her right hand lifted to stroke Beka's cheek. "It really is you!" Aniki whispered. Then she pulled back her arm, her hand formed a fist. Beka tried to react, but Rosto's arms around her made it impossible to move. Aniki punched Beka square on her left cheekbone. Beka slumped in Rosto's arms, unconscious.

Rosto quickly, but gently, layed Beka down on the floor. He kneeled down next to her to check to see if she was harmed too badly. She was unconscious and a large bruise was forming where Aniki's fist had landed, but she was fine otherwise. Carefully, Rosto picked Beka up bridal style. He stood up slowly, not wanting to wake Beka. Aniki tensed, expecting Rosto's wrath. Rosto looked at Pounce, who was being petted by Kora.

"Well Master Pounce, now that Beka has been punished, can she and I have our alone time?"

Aniki went white. When Rosto acted this way after Beka had been hurt, there was always hell to pay. Aniki could now consider herself as the walking dead. Phelan, knowing what was going to happen and seeing Aniki's fear, also picked his love up bridal style and quickly carried her upstairs. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect her, but he could distract her.

Rosto motioned for Ersken and Kora. The crowd parted as Rosto carried Beka towards the stairs, with Ersken and Kora close behind. Rosto marveled at how light Beka was. What had she been doing for six years to leave her so light? He was worried. He glanced back at Kora and Ersken and saw that they were both also worried. Once they got to Rosto's room, Ersken walked around Rosto to open the door for Rosto. Beka still in his arms, Rosto walked over to his bed. Gently he set her down.

"Kora, get my furs from the closet. Ersken, go grab Bold Brian and bring a bath up." They silently obeyed his commands. Rosto tucked the furs snuggly around Beka, and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "Kora, please go get Beka's nightgown and a change of clothes." Kora reached out to squeeze Rosto's shoulder and then turned to go to Beka's room, which had stayed untouched for six years.

When Ersken had gone downstairs he found that everyone was still downstairs. They were debating quietly about when they should let out the information that Beka was home. Should they wait one day, or a couple days? They all knew they had to give Beka time to rest, and that Rosto wanted her to himself for a while, but they didn't want there to be a riot for them not releasing the information right away. Ersken cleared his throat.

"It is up to Rosto and Beka as to when it should be announced that Beka is back." He looked around, seeing people nod. He nodded internally. "Good. Now Bold Brian, I need you to help me a minute." Bold Brian put down his drink and walked over to Ersken. Ersken quietly told him what Rosto wanted them to do. They were heading toward the storage room where the wooden bathtubs were stored when Ersken had an afterthought. He turned back towards the bar and beckoned Reed Katie. She excused herself from the people she was talking to and wandered over to Ersken. "Katie, can you bring some food upstairs to Beka and Rosto? I have a feeling she's going to be hungry when she wakes up. And both will probably hungry in the morning." Reed Katie grinned; she and everyone else had made bets on how long it would take tonight for Beka and Rosto to get to canoodling. She agreed and sauntered off to the kitchen.

"Well come on Ersken, we'd better get that tub," Bold Brian reminded Ersken.

"Right, let's go."

Her eyes opened. She blinked a couple times to clear away the blurriness. Her vision became clear after a few moments to reveal a worried face right above her own. Bella rubbed her nose against Rosto's.

"Hey old man," she whispered.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that." He pulled back for a second to pout, "But I am not an old man! My hair is blond! Very pale blond! Like corn silk! You must have gotten knocked on the head one too many times while you were gone!"

Beka chuckled. "Rosto, you're thirty-four, you _are_ old! While me, I'm twenty-eight, I'm still a spring chicken!" she teased. Rosto sighed, pretending to be exasperated. He had missed bantering with Beka.

"Do you want a bath Beka?" he sniffed her, then wrinkled his nose. "Actually, you have no choice, you stink! What have you been doing? Sleeping with pigs!"

Beka laughed, then sobered. "You wouldn't believe where I've slept in the last six years Rosto. You'd probably kill some people if you knew."

Rosto sobered immediately. "Beka, no matter what, you are going to have to tell me the whole story eventually. You owe me that Beka, along with your Dogs and our closest friends." He waited until Beka nodded before he spoke again. "Okay, now time for your bath. I had Ersken and Bold Brian bring it up. Kora put a charm on it to stay warm. Come one now." He helped Beka sit up, pulling the furs off.

Once Beka was sitting up, Rosto took her cloak off and layed it on the floor. He helped Beka undress and picked her up to gently set her in the bath. Rosto updated Beka on what had happened in the six years that she had been gone as he scrubbed her all over and washed her hair.

Goodwin and Turnstall were still doing Evening watch, but Goodwin had taught a batch of Puppies for a couple months and then been on Day Watch for about two years. She had gotten pregnant. Her daughter Dove had turned four a week ago. Turnstall and Lady Sabine were still lovers. Sabine had no intention of marrying a noble, and she and Turnstall knew they couldn't get married, so they spent as much time together as possible.

Ersken and Kora were married now, had been for four years. Kora had just learned two weeks ago she was pregnant. Phelan and Aniki were thinking about marriage, but weren't totally sure yet.

The Court was the same as always, if a bit darker in atmosphere since Beka hadn't been there to bring Rosto out. The Rogue had been present more often than Rosto for a long time. Beka mumbled an apology but Rosto stopped her with a kiss and continued talking about everyone.

Once Beka was nice and clean, Rosto helped her out of the tub, and dried her off gently with a soft towel. He pulled Beka's nightgown over her head and brought her to the bed. Rosto pulled back the covers and Beka climbed in. She pouted when he didn't join her right away. Rosto chuckled. He stripped slowly, teasing Beka. When he was finally nude, he walked over to his clothes press to pull out a pair of black, cotton sleeping shorts. He pulled those on then climbed in nest to Beka. He pulled the covers and furs over them.

Nestled next to Beka, Rosto was suddenly overcome with lust. Peering into Beka's eyes, he saw the same lust in Beka's eyes. He started kissing Beka's neck in quick, small kisses. Her neck arched against his lips. He worked his way up over her jaw and finally to her mouth. _Wait_, a voice in his head said. _Where's her anti-pregnancy charm?_ Rosto paused. Did Beka want to bring a child into the world? He knew he wanted to, but did she?

"Beka, where's your charm?"

"It's gone. I had to leave it with your family."

"You met my family? You went to Scanra! Beka, what were you thinking?!"

"Rosto, I had to, I wouldn't be here otherwise. Be grateful. They also said to send their love."

"Beka…" Rosto sighed. "Beka, you _are_ going to tell me the whole story, every single thing, no lies."

"I will. But please, may we continue? I want you so much."

"Do you want to bring a child into the world Beka?" he had to know. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't continue unless she was sure she wanted a child also.

"Rosto, it would make me very happy to carry your child. I love you."

"Then, let us continue."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Slight Lemon and Mushiness! I don't own the characters or setting! Only the plot! Enjoy! Oh yeah, this is back on the day before Beka disapeared. And now edited!**

She was walking through Nightmarket looking for some food for breakfast tomorrow. It was after Watch. She had changed clothes at the kennel so that she didn't have to deal with any problems the Night Watch might have. Although that didn't stop any pickpockets from running when they saw her or stop people from staring.

Finally, Beka stopped at a stall that sold Scanran pasties. She had found out recently that Rosto loved a well-made Scanran pasty. She was so preoccupied in imagining Rosto's reaction to the pasties that she didn't notice that the vendor carried daggers hidden on him. It was unusual for a vendor to so many, let alone hidden. Also, if Beka had been paying attention, she would have noticed a red-orange glow leave the vendor's hands and sink into the pasties. Beka paid and moved on to find the Noll's stall.

Gemma Noll had come back from exile just last year. Already, her buisness was thriving. _Everyone_ swore that her goods were better than her mother's. Now that her mother and brother were gone, Gemma was a much happier and livelier person. She looked a decade younger than she had when her mother had been around.

Gemma and her helpers were all busy when Beka got there, but Gemma waved Beka over anyway.

"Here Beka, I knew you'd come by some time tonight, so I got together some food for you," Gemma said over the noise to Beka as she brought out a covered basket. "And don't try to pay me. I will forever be grateful to you for taking down Yates and my mother." Beka tried to pay anyway, but Gemma firmly refused. Sighing, Beka finally accepted the basket of goods and thanked Gemma. She added the Scanran pasties to the basket before she started for home.

As she walked home, Beka peeked into the basket to find a large loaf of fruit bread, four different kinds of pastries, and a bunch of apple fritters. Beka grinned as she pulled out a fritter. She moaned in delight when she took a bite. Slowly she chewed, savoring the taste. But even doing so, the fritter was gone all too soon. She wanted to save the rest for breakfast tomorrow, so she didn't eat anymore. Even though she really wanted to.

Pounce met her a block from the Dancing Dove. _He's still doing Rogue buisness; you might want to go through the back door. _Beka sighed. Rosto had said that morning that he had a surprise for her that was to be given after she got back from Evening Watch. Beka _really_ wanted to know what it was. Tomorrow she turned twenty-two, so Rosto was probably giving her his birthday present early. Even though it wasn't his birthday, Beka _might_ have a surprise for him also. But she had to wait until tomorrow to make sure.

Using a narrow staircase just inside the backdoor, Beka made it up to her room without anyone seeing her. She put the basket of food in a wood cupboard that hung on the wall over her clothespress. Beka cleaned her teeth and brushed out her hair. She debated on changing into her sleeping clothes, but decided against. They would just be pulled off anyway.

Just as Beka was wondering if she should wait for Rosto in his room or in her own, Rosto opened the door and walked in. Pounce had told Rosto that Beka was home. So the Rogue turned the Court over to his Queen.

Rosto rushed across the room to where Beka sat on her bed. Before Beka could ask what the surprise was, Rosto covered her lips with his own. The passion behind his kisses quickly distracted Beka as she returned the kisses. Promptly, she forgot what she wanted to ask him. To Rosto's protest, Beka broke the kiss and crossed the room to lock the door. As she walked back to the bed, she shed her boots and pulled her shirt off. She climbed back onto the bed in only breeches and a breastcloth. Rosto ogled her body; he could never get over how appealing her body was.

Beka helped Rosto shed his own clothes but kept what was left of her clothes on. She then proceeded to tease Rosto until he could take it no more. He practically ripped her clothes off. In his lust, he didn't notice that Beka's anti-pregnancy charm was missing from around her neck. If he looked, he would have seen it on her desk.

To get his revenge, Rosto grabbed Beka's wrists in one hand and held them above her head. Then with his free hand he stroked Beka's body, her body trembled at the feel of his fingertips lightly gliding across her skin. Every few minutes, Rosto would pause, the only skin contact he gave her was his hand around her wrists. He would alternately pause and touch, leaving Beka wriggling in agony. It was _torture_ what he was doing to her.

Finally, finally, Rosto released Beka's hands and delved inside her. Minutes later they both reached their climax. Gasping for breath, they just held each other, as their hearts tried to calm down. As Beka and Rosto cuddled together, Beka remembered that Rosto had a surprise for her. Curious, she asked him about it. Beka felt him smile into her hair in the dark.

"You want it now?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Rosto give it now or I'll leave this bed and not share a bed with you until I get it! Even if that means waiting days! I'm that curious!"

Rosto decided to tease just a _little_ bit more. "But Beka! I don't want to have to get up! Can't you wait 'till morning?"

Beka turned in Rosto's arms so that she now faced him. "Get it now and I may have a present for you tomorrow."

Rosto jumped out of the bed. Every surprise Beka had given him so far was incredible. He couldn't wait for the next one. He pulled on his breeches and told Beka he'd be right back. Beka watched Rosto skip out the door heading to his room. She propped her head on one hand as she lay on her side, waiting a little impatiently for her surprise. Pounce jumped up on the bed and nuzzled Beka's cheek as he purred. _You really are_ _going_ _to love his present to you. Personally, I like it too. _

"A present that my cat likes…" Beka thought, "Rosto what did you get me?" Just as her thought ended, Rosto practically bounced through the door. He held one hand behind his back, clutching a small box in his hand. Pounce jumped off the bed and walked out the door Rosto held open for him. _Didn't want to see the mushiness anyway._ Rosto closed the door behind Pounce and then walked slowly over to where Beka still lay on the bed, covered only with sheets. Beka sat up, covering herself with the sheet. Rosto kneeled before Beka and pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a small, plain, leather box. Beka's eyes widened, she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. It wouldn't work out.

Rosto suddenly looked nervous. He was silent for a minute, trying to collect himself. When he was ready, he took a quiet breath. "Beka, my love, will you marry me?"

Beka wanted to cry. She had to say no. A Dog and the Rogue could not marry. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to speak. "Rosto… I want to… but…" At this point she couldn't even speak. Rosto stood and put his arms around her.

"Shh Beka. I meant only to marry me with your heart. We won't be married in the eyes of any court magistrate, but in our hearts, it will be like we are married. So please Beka… Do you accept?"

"Yes! Yes! Rosto I love you so much!" Her tears became those that came only when you are so happy you don't know how to act. She laughed and smiled, hugging Rosto tightly to her, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you want to know what's in the box Beka?"

"Yes please." Rosto and Beka drew far enough apart so that Rosto could hand the box to Beka. She held it between their two bodies and lifted the lid. "Oh!" Inside was a delicate looking, silver link bracelet. **(Imagine chain link except bracelet and thin.) **On it was four charms. The first was a silver dog dancing on its feet with ice colored sapphire eyes. The second was a silver flute with onyx details. The third a regal black cat with amthemyst jewel eyes. The last and most beautiful charm was a simple heart cut from a stone Rosto had found years ago at the shore of a river. The simple heart stone was two different colors; ice blue and midnight black.

"Rosto," Beka whispered, gazing at the bracelet. "It's beautiful. Thank you!" Rosto gently took the bracelet from her, opened the clasp and fastened it around her wrist. "Guess what Beka. Although it looks delicate, it would take a forge to destroy it." Beka laughed and hugged him again. The feel of Beka pressed against him proved to be too much for Rosto, and soon the two were back to canoodling.

The next morning, they enjoyed Gemma Noll's delicious goods and the Scanran pasties. Their breakfast mates had to threaten them to make sure Rosto and Beka did not make them all gag and want to leave the room. After breakfast, Rosto and Beka went for a walk before returning to the Dancing Dove so that Beka could change for her Watch. But instead of changing right away like usual, Beka put her gear in a bag and left an hour early. An hour she usually spent talking with Aniki and Kora. They alone knew why Beka was leaving early. Rosto tried to get them to spill, but they refused.

Beka made her way to a healer she knew well. She and the mot talked a while before Beka mentioned why she was there. The healer's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard why Beka was visiting at this time of day. She quickly ushered Beka into her rooms above her shop. About ten minutes later, Beka emerged, grinning like a looby. She could not wait to get home to tell Rosto.

Beka shook her head, she could not afford to be distracted during Evening Watch, especially now. Beka winced at how Ahuda would react when she learned of Beka's condition. She was also wondering what the other Dogs would say. Clary, Mattes and most of the senior Dogs would probably congratulate her, but Clary would still mutter something about being "too deep." Beka giggled at what that could imply.

Beka was five blocks away from Jane Street Kennel when she blacked out. As she fell into the mire of the street, she heard Pounce yowling before she totally lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Knight Jocelyn beta-ed this chapter for me, so thank her if you're one of those kind, thoughtful people. If anyone is confused, last chapter was Beka dreaming of the day she disapeared, and she blacked out from the magic put on the Scanran pasties. By the way, what happened while Beka was away is going to be a sepearate fanfic from this one. This chapter has also been recently edited. **

Beka woke gasping in the darkness. "_Where am I?_" she though in a panic. "Beka?" Rosto's voice sounded in the darkness next to her. "Beka, what happened?" Beka heard the concern and love in his voice. She was home, she was safe. Beka's muscles relaxed, she felt exhausted from the fear she had felt in her dream. Rosto's arms tightened reassuringly around her.

"Sorry I woke you, I was having a dream…" her voice trailed off. She wondered if she should tell Rosto about that day. Should she tell him the whole story at once, or small bits at a time?

"Beka, for now just tell me the dream." Rosto stroked Beka's flowing, loose hair. "Just tell me," he whispered, "it will help."

Beka took a couple of deep breaths, trying to gather her thoughts. She sighed, "It started the day before I disappeared…" She told him the dream, but tweaked the reason why she had left early. Her heart still hurt about the reason, and she wanted to spare Rosto the pain until he _had_ to know.

When Beka was done telling her dream, she just stared into space, reliving all that had happened. Rosto held her gently in his arms, rocking them both. He couldn't do much more to comfort her. Ha had to be patient and wait for the whole story, then he would know exactly how Beka had been scarred. Once he knew the wounds, he would be able to treat them.

Soon, Beka fell asleep in Rosto's strong arms. Drifting in the darkness behind her eyelids, she listened to a lullaby. She watched the brightly colored notes ebb and flow along with the sound, reverberating as they sounded. Somewhere in her mind, she recognized Rosto's voice. The darkness lifted and Beka was again dreaming of her disappearance.

Rosto watched as his love twisted and turned in her sleep. He stroked her hair, debating on whether or not he should wake her. His decision was made for him when Beka screamed. Rosto shook her awake and held her to his chest as she sobbed.

"Shhh love. It's okay Beka. You're here with me, nothing is going to hurt you." He rubbed her back in small, gentle circles, soothing her with sweet words.

"Rosto," Beka whispered in a hoarse voice. "Touch my charm on the bracelet. Don't freak out, and no matter what you do, it won't change anything."

Rosto was confused. What was he talking about? And what would touching her charm on the bracelet do? "Beka, why do I need to touch your charm bracelet? I'm confused."

"Just touch the dog charm and you'll see Rosto. And you might want to put some breeches on."

Rosto sighed but did as he was bid. As soon as Rosto touched the tiny, silver dog, he felt as if a bolt of lightning had run through every vein in his body. Rosto's mind disappeared into Beka's memories.

Beka stroked Rosto's hair, face, and torso as she lay beside him, waiting for him to emerge from her memories. She hated that he had to see all that had happened to her, but it was better to show him than to tell him. She didn't want to call most of those memories up; she really just wanted to forget. But that wasn't happening. At least she was home, and she had only one thing she _had_ to do before picking up her life where she left off. And she was pretty sure that was taken care of now.

Beka was lying with her head cushioned on Rosto's stomach when he emerged from her memories. Rosto's breathing became deep and erratic, as if he had been scared out of his mind. After a couple moments, he became aware of Beka laying on him. Rosto sat up, pulling Beka onto his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"We were going to have a baby," he whispered in her ear. Beka felt wet tears drip onto her neck.

"The baby was going to die sometime while I was away, no matter what," Beka paused for a moment, thinking. "I suppose it's better that the baby died before either of us could hold it, and completely love it. The heartbreak would have been worse if it had died after I had given birth."

Rosto was quiet. He knew she was right, but it still hurt so much.

"Just hold me Beka. Just hold me until we have to face the world."

Beka turned in Rosto's arms, and pulled him down to lie in her arms as they snuggled together on the bed.

In the quiet hour before dawn, two men met in the hidden basement of a questionable inn.** (Not the Dove) **Both were in dark cloaks with their faces hidden. They worked together, but for their purposes they thought it best if they didn't know what the other looked like. That way they mages wouldn't be able to track the other down if one was caught.

"It starts tonight?" the noble asked.

"Everything is set. The players know their parts. So yes, it starts tonight," the assassin answered.

"If everything goes as planned, you will get your payment tomorrow evening."

The assassin's eyes narrowed. "You mean I _will_ get my payment, nothing is going to go wrong."

The noble regarded the assassin with cool eyes. "Of course. I apologize for my slip of tongue."

The assassin nodded stiffly, then turned in a swish of swirling cloak and walked out through the hidden door onto the empty darkened streets. He took the back streets, heading to the palace. Not even a rat stirred, as the man slipped by, almost as if he was made of shadows. This assassin was the best of the best. No amount of money could find a better assassin.

Duke William of Conte was content. Everything was going according to plan. Rebakah Cooper had been taken care of years ago. So there was no chance of ghosts ruining his plans. He still couldn't believe his luck that one of his people had over heard that girl telling her Dogs that she could hear ghosts' voices. If the ghosts of his family came to Rebakah, his plan would have been ruined. Yes it had taken a few years to get her out of the way, and quite a few favors, but it was worth it to not have to worry about that chit ruining his plans.

He had friends in the court, powerful friends. Friends who, when the time came, would support him as the next in line for the throne. But first he would become Regent to the 12-year-old Crown Prince. The boy was only a page; he would be working hard to become a knight. At 12, he would leave the running of the Kingdom to him, his cousin. He would be King of Tortall in all but title. William's greed for power surpassed even this. Eventually he would have to give up the power when Crown Prince Jonathan was of age to rule, and a full knight of the realm. The greedy Duke could definitely wait for that day. Since he did not want that to happen, the Crown Prince was going to die of an "accident" while training.

But of course, for him to become regent, his aunt and uncle would have to go to the Peaceful Realms. That assassin was costing him quite a fortune, but it would all be worth it if he got the throne without a civil war. Roger and Jessamine needed to die either a natural looking death or in a tragic accident that didn't look like someone had set it up. The assassin had said that a tragic accident was faster. So that's what they were going with.

The Duke had everything planned out; his last obstacles would soon be gone. The only thing that could ruin his plan was if Rebakah Cooper came back from the dead. He foolishly thought that Beka had died in Scanra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm, I wonder how many people are still reading this? I could probably check my Traffic thing, but nah. Man, i can't beleive i'm still getting emails saying that people have added this on their story alert. It amazes me that people can even find it, since so many people have updated and published new stories. You'd think that this would be waaaay far back in the browsing pages. **

**Anyway, i won't apologize for not updating. Because, a long wait is going to happen again. And sorry means it won't happen again. So if i said sorry, i'd be lying. So, enjoy the new chapter and try to resist the urge to kill me for not updating. **

**Recently edited. **

Duke William of Conte had elected to stay behind while the Royal Court went hunting in the Royal Forest. He pleaded that he wanted to get some paper work done so that he could enjoy the pleasures of court without a troubled mind. Of course, being the good liar he is, no one doubted him, not a single suspicious thought crossed the minds of the members of the Royal Court. The King and Queen were a little sad not to spend time with their family member, but they understood his reason. Goodness knows that they still had some paper work to do; it just kept piling up no matter what they did.

--

A rock wall on their left and thick foliage on their right, the Royal Hunting Party was taking a break. Watering their horses from a stream nearby and eating food they had packed in their saddlebags, all were relaxed. The occasional pebble dropped off the rock face, but none heard or saw, as they were too busy resting or chatting. It was not until a chunk with a half-foot diameter plummeted down the face that someone noticed. But, it was too late. Near the top, a fissure had appeared, and large chunks of rock fell down unto five un-expecting people.

The people nearest the rock wall were the King, the Queen, a knight, and two squires. Within seconds, all five people were covered in rock. Dust drifted up to disappear in the air. Once the initial shock wore off, everyone ran to the pile, lifting the smaller rocks so the mages could get to the larger ones. As fast as they worked, it was too late. The King and Queen were dead, along with the knight and two squires that had been with them when the rock face collapsed. Heads bowed in the silence, all mourned the loss of their rulers.

Many tears were shed on the way back to the castle. The bodies were carried on a platform of combined magic. A couple mages had stayed back to look for false play, or rather if someone had made the rocks fall, killing the monarchs and three innocent people. People wept in the streets as the much-loved monarchs were brought through the streets.

--

Prince Jonathon was busy with page training when news of his parents' deaths reached the castle. He was the first to be told; the palace mage who had received the message from another mage who had been at the scene of misfortune, pulled the young prince out of his afternoon page classes.

He led his prince to a private gallery near the Royal suites. The mage couldn't even look the prince in the eyes; instead, he aimed his tear soaked eyes at a point beyond the prince's shoulder. As loudly as he could, the young man told the prince about his parents' deaths. When the mage heard no sound, nor saw a flicker of movement, he finally looked into the prince's eyes.

It seemed as if all life had left the prince. The blue eyes that ran through the Conte line, once so bright and vibrant now seemed almost white. Alarmed, Ethan put his hand on the boy's shoulder. At the warmth of the hand on his shoulder, the prince's eyes gained back a shade of blue. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Instead of wiping them away, or bursting into sobs, Prince Jonathon let his tears stream down his face freely.

"Prince Jonathon," Ethan started. He didn't know what to say, his own heart was sobbing as well. The king and queen had found him training in a field while they were on a hunt. Once they had found out he was an orphan, they had taken him in. Jonathon was only 9 years younger than him, and so was like a younger brother. "Jon," he tried again, but just couldn't find the words. After a moment of silence, he enveloped the younger boy in his arms, finally letting the sobs rip through his body.

--

Bright sunlight, that did not match the people's mood, shone through the office window onto Duke William as he looked down upon the streets of Corus. He watched the processional, calculating how many minutes before someone rushed in to tell him of the news. Of course, he had known of their deaths before the victims even knew. Smugly, he sat down at his desk and practiced his reaction one last time.

--

The Dancing Dove was silent, only the occasional sob or clunk of a tankard was heard. Rosto sprawled on his throne, thinking about all the chaos to come. He had already sent some of his best out to find if the deaths were accident or not. Such information would be useful. At his side, Beka was quietly sipping barley water; one hand under the table on his knee, reassuring them both that she was really home.

They had discussed what she was going to do now that she was home. She had decided that she was going to go back to the Dogs eventually, but for now was just going to be a citizen. No matter what though, she still didn't want a part of Rosto's court. Rosto was fine with that, as long as she was by his side.

As for the Court, the reappearance of their King's lover was a bit of a relief, though also a worry. They were glad that some saneness had come back to their King. But there were also problems with having a former Dog as your King's lover. You weren't sure if he could be influenced. It had become obvious to the entire city after Beka's disappearance that the Rouge and the Terrier had been in love. If one looked at past incidences and saw how Rosto had acted when his housemate never appeared, things added up.

Beka silently scrutinized Rosto from the corner of her eye. By the far off look in his eyes and set of his mouth, she could tell he was thinking seriously about the grave situation. The heir of the kingdom was only 12 years old. Which meant Duke William would be regent until the Crown Prince was of age. No one wanted Duke William in charge. There were nasty rumors about him among the citizens of Tortall. Some of which weren't rumors at all. But couldn't be proven true by the lack of evidence he had left behind and because of his lovely bribes.

Finally, Rosto stood. Every eye in the room went to him.

"To the late King Roger the Second, and his Queen, Jessamine. Thank you for the years you have devoted to your people. May your souls go peacefully." Rosto raised his jack of ale; around the room, everyone copied. Silently, they saluted the late monarchs, and drank to their memories.

Everyone noticed when Beka stood, distracted by two pigeons loitering in one of the front windows. Beka slipped out the front door. Through the window, the Court of the Rouge watched confused, and a little uneasy that their King's lover might be showing signs of madness, as she bowed to the two pigeons, then offered her arm as a perch. Amazingly, the pigeons seemed to nod before accepting her arm as a reasonable perch. Beka brought her new Birdies in, and ignoring the many stares, went upstairs.

Once the sound of a door closing was heard, whispers broke out through the room. Of course an eye was kept on the Rouge King to see his reaction to his lover's oddity. For a moment, the Rosto stared at where his lover had disappeared upstairs, then shook his head and was about to get down to business when the front door burst open.

**Hmm, what's with the pigeons? Who came bursting through the door?**

**Kat^_^**


End file.
